


The Birth of Catelyn

by MDST3559014



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Daenerys and John welcome their newborn child into the world.
Kudos: 3





	The Birth of Catelyn

Khaleesi’s eyes became heavy, and she started to hear the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. John and the healers had been by her side through the night. She heard cries in the distance and felt a longing for her newborn child. Now the sky was becoming a canvas of orange and yellow swirls as the sun began to rise. John and Daenerys had welcomed a crying child into the world, yet fear of word leaving the ground concerned John. He thought to send Samwell South but he needed him by Khaleesi’s side to provide her the Milk of the Poppy. Having lost too much blood throughout the night, she was struggling to hold on. John kneeled at her bedside and grabbed her hand tight.

“My queen,” he said, “You must hold on. You will rule the Seven Kingdoms one day soon. They will be yours.”

The Khaleesi rolled her head over to the side and stared blankly at John.

“She needs to hold on,” Samwell said over John’s shoulder. He placed a cold washcloth over Khaleesi’s forehead.

“She will. She’s stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. She persevered through the pain inflicted by the Dothraki. I know she will rise when the sun does.” But the sun was rising, and Khaleesi was struggling to survive.

“She may have lost too much blood, my King,” replied Samwell, “I’m praying for her good health.”

John turned away from Daenerys. He couldn’t stand to see the color fading from her cheeks. The somber mood detracted from the happy news of the newborn child. Yet, John knew that someday his daughter would hold more power over the Kingdoms than anyone before. Samwell carried the swaddled child closer to John.

“What will you name her, my lord?”

John stared deeply into the pool of brown that filled the baby’s eyes.

“Catelyn,” he answered. “That woman took me in as her own and provided me the strongest love. I owe her my life. Hers was taken far too fast.” 

As he decided his daughters name - alone - Daenerys’ eyes began to flutter open and shut. Samwell turned the attention to her weak breath. He had seen them go before, and he knew what was coming. John’s eyes began to glisten and he bowed his head on her chest. So much suffering and so much loss had led to this moment- his Queen would no longer reign. However, the sound of his daughters squeals softened the uncomfortable feeling the loss would bring him.


End file.
